


Homesick

by nozoelis



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Drabble, Dreams, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, prompt
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 13:06:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18282917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nozoelis/pseuds/nozoelis
Summary: Aquella noche Mari soñó con Dia.





	Homesick

**Author's Note:**

> esto iba a ser un daiharu? pero al final no? en fin basado en hechos reales (pq soñé q volvía a retomar el contacto con alguien q ya no está y... en fin, eso). enjoy
> 
> sin corregir/releer

  1. **I miss you and I yearn after you**



 

Aquella noche Mari soñó con Dia.

Se despierta llorando y con el corazón pesado, los puños cerrados y apretados y un nudo en el pecho. Va hasta el baño a lavarse la cara, y cuando regresa, se sienta en la cama y continúa llorando hasta que se queda sin lágrimas -o quizás es que está demasiado cansada para seguir llorando, no lo sabe-.

Piensa en su hoyuelo izquierdo y en como el corazón le late más rápido cuando sonríe, en su voz cantando cuando cree que nadie la escucha, en las noches de verano que pasaban juntas tiradas en la hierba, los dedos entrelazados y sus risas fundiéndose hasta volverse irreconocibles.

Sonríe, triste, cuando los recuerdos se intercalan con sus últimos días en Japón. Desde aquel día no había vuelto ver sonreír a Dia, sus manos ya no se rozaban por los pasillos, los silencios aumentaron hasta devorarlas a ambas. Mari se queda atrás, observando como Dia se escapa de entre sus dedos como si se tratase de agua.

El día que se fue la esperó en el aeropuerto con el corazón roto. Embarcó con lágrimas por las mejillas y las palabras de despedida anudadas en la garganta. Dia no había ido.

Pero en el sueño nada de esto ocurre. Dia sigue sonriendo, le brillan los ojos de forma especial y sus manos se sienten cálidas cuando acunan las mejillas de Mari. Y le coge de la mano, le lleva hasta el fin del mundo y a la luna, hablan las cosas y no hay vacíos insalvables entre las dos. No hay despedidas, no hay mensajes sin respuesta, no hay cosas quedan cosas por decir porque se cuentan las cosas importantes sin hablar.

Esta vez todo salía bien.


End file.
